A Rush of Blood to the Head
by Angie231
Summary: AU What if Anakin never turned to the Dark Side and he went into hiding with the other Jedi. In Naboo, he meets a strange young beauty with a secret of her own. Written from Padme's POV.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars isn't mine!

My name is Padme Amidala,

Four months ago the war in the Republic intensified. Jedi were hunt down and killed. Democracy became dictatorship. The Dark Side took over. All who rebelled were killed. And those of us who were smart enough to remain inconspicuous survived. My mother and father are senators. They kept quiet to protect our family. But now they have started infiltrating people's minds, weeding out the faithful and slaughtering the rest. It isn't safe anymore. So my parents sent my sister, Kira, and I to our home planet, Naboo. We couldn't risk living in the palace, so we were sent to live with my mother's distant cousins in a secluded town. Which is where we are now.

**Author's Note: **This is my first ever story, so I'm really sorry for any minor mistakes. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing, please do tell! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I stared out the window. One day here and I was running out of things to do.

I am used to taking control, always keeping myself busy. My mother always called me a younger version of herself. Which is probably why I'm going to succeed her as the next senator.

I love Naboo, but here, where we are forbidden to wander around and experience life, it will be torture.

We have no estimate of how long we will be here, but I am sure it will be a long time.

My sister has it easy. She is, as my father would say, and easy-goer.

I stare at myself in the mirror down the hall. My sister and I could never be more different. Her shining gold locks and blue eyes are a far cry from my dull brown hair and eyes. Tall and shapely, men literally fall at her feet. I doubt we have had a decent conversation in years. It always ends in a screaming match.

The house we live in is old; I can hear the wood floors creak as I lightly tread on them. My room overlooks a lush green forest. I long to explore it's arcane depths, but our parents forbid us to wander into places like those. Our choices were limited to the town and shops.

My mother's second cousin is a lovely woman. I find it hard to believe she doesn't have any children herself. She and her husband were very welcoming, and that comforts me.

I decide to rearrange my things. We had to take everything we had, lest they would find evidence of us. I lay my gowns over the lavender bedspread, but in a place like this, I doubt we have to walk around in long sweeping gowns and perfect hairstyles. I sigh as I lean on the vanity. My hair, still wet from my shower, drips onto the floor and the sound seems to reverberate.

I change into a flowing skirt and a simple white blouse. As I walk to the kitchen, my sister comes out. Always the fashionable one, Kira is in a tight fitting, low cut lavender dress.

"Wait, Padme. I was hoping we could go out for a walk, like old times. We could sneak out, no one would have to know. Just you and me?" she said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What happened to the person who would blame everything on me and never stay in a room with me longer than necessary?

"Of course, Kira!" I exclaimed. "This will be great fun!"

This part of Naboo is truly beautiful. A few miles into the forest and we ring rolling pastures and silent streams. We even found a hiking trail. As it started to get colder, I turned to Kira. "Dont you think it's time we went back?"

"Lead the way, Padme."

"I thought you were keeping track!" I exclaim.

"No I wasn't! God Padme, you've gotten us lost!"

"Stop over reacting, Kira. I'm sure we'll find a way. Come on", I say and start walking back along a familiar path.

Soon enough, we reach a road, although not the one I remembered. "Okay, now let's find a way back from here. Atleast we aren't in the middle of a forest anymore", I say.

"Or, we could ask him", Kira says.

"Who?" I ask. She merely points behind me. I tun around to see a motor bike approaching. In skilled expertise, Kira raises her hand with a distressed expression.

When I see the rider behind the helmet, I do a double take. With wavy blonde, shoulder length locks , piercing blue eyes and a sturdy jaw, the stranger has Kira impressed as well. He looks simple enough, with a leather jacket and black clothes, but his demeanour is that of someone important, someone with power and wisdom.

He gives Kira a nod and says "How may I help you?" in a deep tenor voice.

I think he has not noticed me. I wouldn't blame him. Kira always has that sort of an effect on men.

"Well, my sister and I were walking around and seem to have gotten lost. Could you direct us to Krish, please?"

But I wasn't listening to Kira's flirtatious rant. As soon as she said sister, his eyes honed in on me. I was chilled to the core. Yet the inner voice in me chanted _Padme, you're a soon to be senator. You shouldn't be affected by anyone like this!._ So I stared back defiantly, chin up, and lifted one eyebrow at him.

He broke into a wide boyish grin, and turned back to my sister. "Well, you're actually quite close. Just follow that dirt road over there and you'll be at Krish in about 2 minutes."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what we would have done without you", Kira gushed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you would've figured it out", he replies, which gets me smiling.

"Well, it was wonderful to meet two beautiful women like you two. Goodbye,…."

"Kira", my sister replies. "Kira," he repeats. "I'm Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. And you are…", he asks, turning to me.

"Padme", I reply.

"What a beautiful name", he says, and I am not sure if he is mocking me or being polite.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way then. I hope I will see you around in town, Padme and Kira", he declares, and then speeds of.

"Mmmm, so do I", Kira says. "Shut up", I say and playfully shove her. "Come on, lets go."

And we walk back, hand in hand, for the first time in 3 years.

**A/N:** This is my first story, and i will appreciate any feedback! How was it? Do you think it's worth continuing?


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 3 days since we met Anakin. We haven't heard from him since then. We have gone plenty of times into town, but we have had no luck.

I'm pretty sure Kira likes him. Which is why I'm entertaining her. I have no interest in him. I have an ambition. You see, when you are going to be a senator, you have no time for distractions. It is fortunate if you find someone with the same aspirations as yours, and I suppose Anakin isn't that kind of a person.

"Padme!", I hear Kira yell. "Get down here!"

I grab my shawl and run downstairs. I decided to wear one of my gowns today, and it somehow makes me feel important and feminine at the same time.

"Alright, let's go", I say.

We walk down the road to the farmer's fair. I have never been to a fair before, but Kira has when she was young. She said it was amazing, and I can taste my excitement at this point.

Which is probably why I didn't notice the man right in front of me.

"Ooof", he grunts as he looses his balance and topples into the dirt. He is a middle aged balding male, and he does not look happy at all. "You prissy spoiled brat!", he snarls as he gets up.

I look around for Kira but she has disappeared into the wall of bodies surrounding numerous booths. "Now, sir, I'm sorry. There's no need to get nasty", I say.

"You think you can do anything and knock over every person in your way. I'm sure it's your damn mama and papa and their-"

I didn't get to hear who else he was going to drag into this, because he was cut of by a smooth masculine voice. " If you value what's left of your miserable life, you will not complete that sentence.I think the lady already said she was sorry. Now, if you'll excuse us."

And with that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Hello, Padme", he said, glancing at me.

"Anakin! Fancy seeing you here!", I say as we bring ourselves to a halt.

"Why do you say that", he asked, glancing at me.

"Well, this is a fair. It didn't seem like your kind of place", I answered.

"Oh really, so what exactly is my kind of place then, Padme?"

That was when I realised I should probably find Kira. She has been searching for this man for days, and it would be selfish not to help her. "Uh, I would love to stand and talk but I do have to find my sister, Anakin", I tell him and start walking.

"Right", he says, following me. "So, who's the older one?"

"Well, Kira is two years older than me. I'm 18. What about you?", I ask him.

"I'm 20, like your sister. Anyway, I've never seen you two around here. Have you lived here all your life?"

And the lie we both perfected cam out eloquently. "Our parents died in a crash, so we came here to live with the only relatives we have."

"Oh, Padme, I'm sorry.", Anakin said, looking at me suspiciously.

"What?", I ask him when he doesn't turn away.

"It's just, you don't seem very broken up over it", he answers.

"I just glare at him. "That is none of your business."

"You're right. I'm sorry", he replies. A few moments later he turns to me with a smile and says "You look ravishing today."

And just like that, those simple words sent my heart into a frenzy.

Desperate for a diversion, I suddenly spot Kira. "Look, there she is!" I exclaim and run towards her.

"Padme, where were you? Ithought you were right be— Oh, hello Anakin.."

"Kira", Anakin replies. "It's wonderful to see you."

And just as I expected Kira launches into this story of how she was 'lost and desperate'. I try to tune out everything until Anakin leaves. He gives me a curious look when all I give him is a grim smile, but doesn't push it.

As we walk home, Kira starts sighing. I know she wants me to ask her what is wrong, so I do.

"Why didn't you come find me immediately when you found him?" was her reply. "I believe the two of you had a nice chat."

I was stunned. "Kira, the first thing I thought to do was find you!", I exclaim. "Look, it's not my fault you're jealous." I say before I can stop myself.

Kira is deadly quiet. "You think I'm jealous? Padme, why in the world would I be jealous of you? Oh Force! I mean look at you! What man would want you? Who do you think you are? Just because you are mommy and daddy precious daughter, doesn't mean everyone worships you!"

"Stop", I say. "You and I both know that I'm not the wrong one here. The things you just said were uncalled for.", I say. I feel the hot tears of rage pooling in my eyes, and I know I have to get out of there before she sees them fall. I run for the trees.

I stop when I reach a clearing and I finally let my guard down, and the tears fall. _Look at you! What man would want you? _The words echo in my head as I sit amid the grass in the meadow. Thats when I hear the footsteps, right behind me.

"Padme?"

I would know that voice anywhere. I struggle to wipe my eyes, but I am sure he knows I have been crying.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asks me and I just shake my head.

"It's nothing. Just a small fight with my sister", I reply. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Thankfully, he just nods his head and drops the topic. "So, I guess you found my hiding place huh?" he says.

"I was just walking and I stumbled upon it. It's beautiful", I say.

"Hmm", he agrees and stares into space.

I suddenly notice a scar above his right eye, and I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. "What is that from?", I ask him and he looks strangely uncomfortable. "Work", he mutters. "What do you do ?", I ask. "Repairing", he replies. His short answers have me intrigued, yet I don't question any further.

"So, what do you want to do? Or do you already have a job?", he asks.

And before I can stop myself, I blurt out "A senator."

His voice turns sarcastic. "And you believe that is a just, noble kind of job?"

"I believe it once was, Anakin. You know, a long time ago, it stood for something other than a dictatorship."

"So you don't approve of the present state of things then?"

I know I should lie, and that for all I could know, he might be in alliance with the chancellor. But something in those eyes state otherwise. Maybe it was from the pent up frustration of holding everything in for years, but I break.

"No, I do not. People are too blind to realise the Chancellor and everything he stands for are pure evil. And you might approve of his radical ways, and because of this I might end up dead. But either way, I simply do not care anymore. I have been holding this in for years. I'm tired of all the deceit and lies. Force knows if I can trust you Anakin, but something tells me I can."

"You can trust me Padme", he says in a low voice. "And here's why. I'm.."

He takes a deep breath and tries again.

"The Sith, as far as everyone knows, hunt down and killed all the Jedi. But he didn't realise some of them are in hiding, among common people", he says, giving me a pointed look.

"Oh, Anakin, you're a Jedi? "What? How?" The words get jumbled in my mouth. "I thought the wiped out all the Jedi years ago!"

"It's amazing how things can happen right under your nose, isn't it?" he says wryly. "We have to be careful of who we trust, but apparently so do you. Padme, this town, though it may not seem like it, is not safe. People ask questions, a bit too much. Palpatine has eyes and ears everywhere."

"You can trust me, Ani", I whisper. "I swear."

"I know. From the moment I saw you I knew you were different", he replies, and continues to stare at me with a slight smile on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"It's been years since someones called me that. It's different.", he replies.

"Different good or different bad?"

"Good. Definitely good", he chuckles.

"Good", I reply.

**A/N:** So, how was it? Good, bad? I love constructive criticism, so don't hesitate!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you never told me about your parents. I presume they are still alive?"

We are wandering aimlessly in the forest. Our initial destination was supposed to be a beautiful clear stream, but Anakin seems to have lost his way. The problem is, he refuses to admit it.

"Well, my parents are both Senators and… Are you sure you know where we are?"

"For the thousandth time, Padme, yes! Now, you were saying.."

"I've grown up in Coruscant, though I have faint memories from here on Naboo. My parents were sure it was too dangerous to stay in Coruscant. The day before we left, the Republic had started a new procedure to infiltrate the minds of people, and understandably, the senators were first on the list."

"What?", Anakin's expression was shocked.

I merely shrug as we continue to work our way through the green foliage.

"It must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi; not being able to do the things you want," I comment randomly.

"Or be with the people I love," he adds with an intense stare.

Something about that made my insides squirm as I try to put on a nonchalant expression.

"So what do you do when you're in hiding? Do you still do training and everything. Although I assume you aren't a Padwan."

"Well," he replies, his forehead creasing,"Occasionally I confer with my Master, but for the most part we try to remain inconspicuous. The meadow you found was my 'practice area', but other than that I lead a normal life. The one thing we look out for, though are Force sensitive children. And of course, to protect others, much like you, who have a general distaste for the new Republic." He turns to me with a playful grin.

"And what makes you think I can't protect myself, Master Skywalker," I ask with a playfully shocked expression.

"Forgive me , m'lady", he mocks.

"You're making fun of me," I accuse.

"Nah, I'd be much too afraid to tease a future senator," he chuckles and his laughter is infectious.

As we continue walking along, the silence brings more serious issues to the forefront of my mind.

"Ani, what is going to happen to the galaxy if this Dictatorship continues?" I don't try to conceal the distaste in my voice.

"Honestly, I don't know Padme. At this point,the Jedi don't have enough numbers to defeat the Sith." He paused.

"I almost turned, you know," he admits quietly.

Shock courses through me. It was just so hard to imagine him turning, especially considering his anger towards the Sith.

"I am supposed to be the Chosen One", he continues. "I am supposed to bring balance to the Force, eliminate the Dark side. Yet, during that time, I felt such anger and fear, and I began to question the Jedi ways. And when the Chancellor offered me a way to save my mother, help her cheat death, I almost accepted. And I shudder to think about what I would have done, how many I would have slaughtered…."

His pain is evident and it seeps through me too.

"But you didn't Ani, and thats what matters. That you're here, with me, and that you are still a good person." And as I declare this, we emerge out into a clearing, but unlike what Anakin said, we are on a pristine clear beach. I struggle to get a grasp on my emotions as memories flood through me.

"When I was a little girl, my parents took my sister and I to a beach like this. We spent hours playing in the water and rolling around in the sand," I tell him. "I suppose we drifted apart as the years passed and our priorities changed."

I think he knows I'm miles away and he doesn't press any further about the topic.

"I don't like the sand," he says, and I turn to him with a bemused expression. "It's coarse, and rough. And it gets everywhere!"

He sounds so much like a child that I smile.

"But not like you", he says softly, tenderly.

I'm no longer smiling, as I try to control the rapid pounding of my heart.

"Your everything is soft." His hand roams my shoulders and the small of my back, as if trying to prove his point.

I turn to him and he is staring at me with his piercing blue eyes, raw emotion swimming in them and an unreadable expression on his face.

And I let my emotions get the best of me.

As our lips touch, I know I never want to be kissed by another man in my life. He was real, he was intoxicating, he was strong, and for that fleeting moment he was _mine._ I breathe in his heady scent, and suddenly I realise I was _kissing him_.

I turn my head away, breaking the kiss and the warmth in my chest dissipates. "We can't," I choke out.

It takes him a moment to regain his composure, but when he does, his only reply is "I'm sorry."

And that leaves me wondering if he regretted it. But before I can dwell on that, he breaks the silence.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

I kick the pebbles around on the gravel road as we walk to the house. Anakin walks beside me silently, all the while keeping a reasonable distance between us.

As the dirt road leading to the house comes into view, I sigh and turn to him, but I can't seem to find the words to help us overcome the sudden emotional gap.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to walk me all the way. I don't want Kira to see you," I blurt out, and he nods absentmindedly.

"All right then, I'll be seeing you, Anakin," and even as I say it I know that won't happen anytime soon.

With a resigned sigh, I round the corner, willing myself not to turn back, my heartbeat in rhythm with the steady crunch of gravel.

I carefully let myself into the house and make my way to my room. After that emotionally tiring experience, all I want to do is spend the day in bed, but faint sounds of the evening news drift down the hall. I enter the lounge and find everyone clustered around the television.

_'__Chancellor Palpatine has executed Order 166. Hereby, the Chancellor has veto power on all government run operations on the planets listed under…"_

I try to tune out everything that was being said. The only difference now was that it was officially announced. Palpatine had taken over everything, everywhere; there was no denying it.

"Ah, Padme, how kind of you to join us. Mind explaining where in the galaxy you were this time?" Kira sneers at me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Out," I say, hoping my concise answer will, frankly, shut her up.

But it seems as though I am out of luck to day.

"Surely you must have been somewhere, maybe with a mystery someone. Let's guess shall we?" she continued while following me down the hall.

"Honestly, Kira, I just wanted some peace and quiet, alone. And what I do is none of your business!" I exclaim and slam the door in her face.

I could not admit to her that I was with _him;_ I am too tired for another argument today.

I moan gratefully as I sink into my plush bed, hoping sleep will calm my muddled thoughts for a few hours, at most.

I jolt awake.

For a few seconds, I peer through the dark, trying to make sense of my sudden awakening, when I hear a soft noise.

_Pling pling_

Pebbles. Hitting the window.

I rush over to the window and slide it open. In the faint light, is see a mass of curly blonde hair.

"Anakin?"

He looks up at me with an impish grin and sparkling eyes. "Sorry to wake you, but I just had to know if we were okay."

"Define okay, Anakin."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I just… Look, can I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Ani. When?" I ask him.

"Any time. I'll come get you?"

I know that him coming to the house was out of the question. And after that kiss, I am not sure I can be alone with him this soon.

"Can we include Kira too?"

His confusion is evident as I utter those words.

"Kira?" He pauses, contemplating, probably trying to understand my intentions. "All right."

"Well, then, goodnight Anakin."

"Sleep well Padme." With that, he disappears into the darkness.

**A/N:** Was that all right? If anyone has any particular scenes or ideas, I would love to hear them! Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, thank you so much for your reviews! I'm relieved to know I'm not doing an awful job at this. :)

M: I'm glad you like it! I'm not going to reveal anything, but yes, that's the general idea, although there might be some unexpected twists!

NotTellingYou5334: Thanks a lot! I appreciate you review, and Merry Christmas to you too!

On that note, here's the next chapter. Happy holidays, everyone!

—

The sunlight streams through the half open blinds as they flutter in the wind, still open from my 'secret rendezvous' with Anakin yesterday. I'm sitting at my vanity, desperately trying to tame my curly locks. After brief struggle, I decide to leave them alone, and take out a few dresses. However, I decide on a loose fitting smock top and pants for today— I really am not in the mood to be prancing around in a dress.

As another mid afternoon breeze flutters through the room, I outline my eyes with an eye pencil. I would be lying if I said it wasn't for _him. _Not that I don't wear makeup, but since we came here, I haven't seen the need to.

The distinct sound of a deep tenor voice floated down the hall, and I sighed.

_Time to face the music, Padme_ I tell myself.

"Well, well. Look who's here," Kira announces as I come into view, and I curl my lip at her.

"Anakin just invited us out. Unless, of course, you're still in a bad mood from yesterday. If so, I totally understand Padme."

I chance a look at him, and his expression is neutral, but his eyes are glinting in amusement.

"Let's just get out of here, Kira," I say, shoving her coat towards her and determinedly striding past the both of them. When I reached the bend of the road, I stood there waiting for them, tapping my for impatiently.

Honestly, I have no idea what has gotten me on such an edge; I'm usually a levelheaded person. But all thoughts of that are lost when Anakin and Kira reach me.

"So, where to?" I question Anakin.

"There's a trail right there. It leads to this amazing spiralling road. I usually run there in the mornings — it helps me clear my head," he said, and I almost swear he gives me a pointed look.

About half an hour later, based on the silver chromo on Anakin's wrist, Kira starts grumbling about how the branches are ruining her skirt. Probably feeling guilty, though I cant fathom why, Anakin starts making small talk with her.

"So, you want to tell me how you ended up here of all places?" he asks, and I give him a curious glance. What is he doing?

Kira takes one look at him and turns to me accusingly. "You told him?", she spits out.

How did she do that? I'm blindsided and I know only one way out. Besides, Kira deserves to know the truth, right?

"Kira, Anakin is.."

_Don't tell her_

I hear his voice and my head whips around to look at him, but it's obvious that he hasn't spoken. My eyes widen and I'm sure my face betrays my shock as he repeats the words in my mind.

Probably one of his Jedi mind tricks, I think and his smirk sells him out.

_Get out of my head, you bantha brain!_ I think, and his smirk just widens as he resumes walking, Kira right behind him.

"What were you saying, Padme?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just that even though he seems like a completely incompetent backside of a Hutt, he can be trusted."

"Wow. For an innocent young senator, you sure know how to speak your mind," Anakin comments from ahead and we both start laughing.

"Well, I'm proud of you for that, little sis," Kira states and I loop my hand in hers. Seems like this 'holiday' can do us some good after all.

And as we walk on, a faint patch of light hints at the road to come, and breaking fee from the verdant cover, I can only stare at the intricately twisting path bathed in sunlight before us.

"Well, I never thought a road could look this….appealing," Kira comments, and i have to agree.

"Only in Naboo," I whisper.

"Hey little sis, you up for a challenge," Kira asks and she takes off running.

After the shock wears off, I take off after her.

"You forget I beat you in the race last year," I pant as I catch up to her.

"Well, Padme, a year can make all the difference," she retorts as we whip past the trees.

The speed is exhilarating, and the cool breeze invigorating. I forgot how much I loved to just let go and run. Caught up in my thoughts, it takes me a moment to realise Kira overtook me in a sudden burst of speed. And as we got closer to a clear rill which clearly hinted at the end of the path, I was sure that Kira would win this one. Nevertheless, I summoned up all my energy and reached the stream just seconds after her.

I struggle to catch my breath, and I lean heavily on my knees. "Wow, I haven't run that.."

My words get caught in my throat when I feel something slimy hit my face. Struggling to wipe it off, I notice Kira a few feet away with fresh mud in her hand poised to hit.

"Woah, Kira, bad move!" I exclaim as I reach down and scoop up some mud my self.

As we battle it out with mud, I'm vaguely aware of Anakin's presence, although I'm not sure where.

I'm drawn back into reality as I feel a sharp slap on my cheek. I quickly realize it's from the mud, along with pebbles hitting me way too hard.

"Hey, Kira, that one actually hurt," I begin, but I am assaulted by even more attacks.

"_I_ was first. _I_ won." Kira was mumbling under her breath as she throw arrays of rocks onto me. And then, suddenly I feel the shower stop, and looking up, I realize Anakin is in front of me, shielding me from her fury.

"Stop," he commands, and to my surprise, she actually listens. "I think you should leave, Kira. I trust you're intelligent enough to find your way back," he continues, and from the silence that follows, I understand we're alone.

I stay down, my cheek pressed to the dirt, my fingers digging into it. Hot tears well up in my eyes, and I furiously blink them away. "Please leave," I whisper to him.

Instead, he gently helps me up, brushing a bit of the dirt off me and leads me to the stream.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he says and we both start to work on washing the mud and sand away.

His calloused fingers gently wipe away the dirt caked on my cheek, and I feel a brief tinge of paint the open cut. "That's gonna leave a mark," he mumbles, and the fact that he seems even more upset than I am amuses me.

But as soon as my spirits lift, I remember what just transpired, and let out a sigh.

"That was intense, huh?" Anakin comments as he helps me out of the water.

"You know, with Kira, I keep forgetting you can never let your guard down. So I guess in the end, it is my fault too," I reply.

"This wasn't your fault Padme!" he exclaims, astonishment evident on his features.

I choose to ignore that. "Kira was never the same, not after Sola and I grew close. I guess she felt abandoned, or betrayed, and she always took it out on me. Sola is our older sister. But no one really talks about her, let alone remembers her anymore. But I do. She was my best friend. Sola fell in love, with Darred, a man our parents didn't approve of. You see, our parents are wonderful, and I love them with all my heart. But if there's one thing they cant take, it's betrayal, and to them, marrying a man beneath our status was betrayal. They told her not to, but she married him. And so they disowned her."

I look him in the eyes. "And I was a coward. I should have stood by her side, but I couldn't. I was selfish and scared, and now my sister has two precious little girls who I haven't even met. Force, she lived on Naboo, and I don't even know where."

I take a deep breath, recovering from my emotional breakdown. Anakin is silent next to me, and when I sneak a glance at him, he seems deep in thought. "Well, then, I guess we'll have to find her then, wont we?" he says and I freeze.

Before I know it, I've thrown my arms around him. "Oh, thank you Ani!" I exclaim.

I feel hesitant, yet strong hands wrap around my waist, and a shudder runs through me.

"Padme, you're freezing! Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" he comments and extricates himself from me.

_No!_ I want to exclaim, at the sudden loss of tender warmth. But then I notice him shrugging out of his black jacket and handing it to me.

_Well, better than nothing_, I think sarcastically as I put it on. Side tracked by the delicious scent of musky scent of pine, fresh water and sweat, I miss what he says.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask, praying he wont notice the sudden blush in my cheeks.

"You ready?" he repeats his blue eyes glittering as he reaches out his hand.

I take it, relishing in the feel of his large, rough hand wrapped around mine.

"By the way, you look better than I ever did in that jacket," he adds with a playful smirk.

And once again I can't stop the rapid pounding of my heart.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Downright awful? Let me know!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I know most of you must be wondering why I haven't posted a new chapter yet, and I owe you all an explanation. Things have been really hectic and I haven't gotten any free time at all to write. So I won't be posting until the end of March. I know it's a long wait but I promise it'll be worth it. In addition, I have decided to take some advice and rewrite the first few chapters with some minor changes. I'll try to add a lot more detail into the story and give you guys a look at Anakin's thoughts too, so I hope everyone will bear with me until March. Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites.

Ange- Elise


End file.
